It's A New World
It's A New World is the 6th episode of S3 of The End of My Soul, It was directed by Nicholas Lea. This episode is about SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c going to a alternate reality, the borg invasion was going on there. This is the episode that Black Sponge gets killed by a alternate version of Walter Bishop. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants / General SpongeBob * Major General George Hammond *Chanel SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Teal'c *Dr. Daniel Jackson / Col. Daniel Jackson *Alternate Fox Mulder *The Borg (credit only) *The Borg Queen *Lt. Walter Bishop *Alternate Patrick Star *Alternate Black Sponge / Black Sponge *MacGyver (voice) *Alex Kyreck (voice) (uncredited) Story Last Time on The End of My Soul... SpongeBob was at his quarters, listening a audio tape of the day that GWizard777 was poisoned by a smoke generade. And all of a suddlen, The General comes in to his quarters. General: SpongeBob, i am sorry about your friend. SpongeBob: It's ok. It's not your fault. General: Ok, a mission briefing in 0800 hours. SpongeBob: Yes sir. The General decides to close the door. And Now the conclusion... The General, SpongeBob, Chanel, Pearl & Teal'c were having a mission briefing. General: This device is used to go to other universes. Teal'c: That's correct General Hammond. General: Would you like to deminstrate? Teal'c: Indeed. This device is called "The Alternate Reality Mirror" It is being used by others to go to alternate universe. So let me go through the mirror. SpongeBob: Teal'c, no! General: Oh shit, Teal'c! Pearl: I'll get him. SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c were pulling each other until they were transported to a alternate reality. General: Get security up here. Chanel: Yes sir. 2 minutes later... The three people SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c are now in a alternate reality. Teal'c: Where's the General? Another version of SpongeBob comes to the briefing room. General SpongeBob: Who are you people? Pearl: SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Your me! General SpongeBob: How the hell did you 3 get here? Teal'c: Don't know. General SpongeBob: Guards, take those 3 bastards and put them in the holding them! 6 hours later... SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c were in the holding room, until a alternate version of Daniel Jackson. Teal'c: Daniel Jackson, it's good to see you again. Col. Daniel Jackson: Do i know you all? Pearl: Yeah, you are Dr. Daniel Jackson, from the SGC Command Center. Col. Daniel Jackson: I'm not a doctor. I'm Col. Daniel Jackson. SpongeBob: We need to get out of here! Col. Daniel Jackson: Ok, follow me. Guards! Daniel lets the 3 people out. 2 HOURS LATER.... MacGyver was talking to Alternate Fox Mulder on the intercom. MacGyver: Look, we need to destroy the borg no matter what. Alternate Fox Mulder: Ok, we will do that, Fox out. Then General SpongeBob came in. Alternate Fox Mulder: What is it General? General SpongeBob: We have some 3 people who want to help us. Col. Daniel Jackson: They say that they want to help us fight the borg invasion. General SpongeBob: Ok. 4 seconds later... SpongeBob, Teal'c & Pearl Krabs were in shocked to see Mulder. Teal'c: Mulder? Mulder: We busy right now, i heard you guys like to help us. SpongeBob: Ok, this is starting to get spooky, a few weeks ago, you, me, Timmy & Pearl went to The Borg Ship and you were killed. Mulder: Really? Teal'c: Indeed. Mulder: Do you know about the Borg? SpongeBob: Yes, The Borgs are a pseudo-species of cybernetic beings, or cyborgs. Mulder: Alright let's move it. 3 hours later. Col. Daniel Jackson: One of those red dots, is a destroyed city. SpongeBob: Shit, those borgs are really kicking some ass. Then, The Borgs were talking to the good guys on the intercom. Alternate Black Sponge: You bastards are going to be destroyed by us. Pearl: Black Sponge? Teal'c: Correct, he's been turned into a borg. SpongeBob: Shit, we need to. Then the Borgs decided to bust the door. Alternate Patrick Star: We are the borg. SpongeBob, Pearl & Teal'c were running back to the mirror. Pearl: SpongeBob touch the mirror! He did, and now the 3 are now back. General: Are you 3 ok? SpongeBob: Yeah, General, i got some bad news. General: What is it? Teal'c: The Borg Invasion Is coming to the SGC Command Center. General: Oh shit. When? SpongeBob: I don't know, maybe days or weeks or months or years. General: Shit. Dr. Daniel Jackson: We need to evacate. 1 hour later... Black Sponge was talking to The Borg Queen & Alex Kyreck on the intercom. Alex Kyreck: Black Sponge, your mission is to take down the SGC Command Center with the Borg Ship. Borg Queen: Also, destroy Pearl & SpongeBob. Black Sponge: Understood. Then, an alternate version of Walter Bishop comes to see Black Sponge. Lt. Walter Bishop: Black Sponge. Black Sponge: What do you want from me? And who are you? Walter Bishop pulled out his pistol and shot Black Sponge 2 times. Black Sponge: Oh shit..... uhhhh.... Lt. Walter Bishop: See you in hell, bitch. To Be Continued... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes